Frog Demon Naruto
by PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto is a powerful frog demon, born from 2 powerful demons. He has big plans for Konoha. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Mind Control Mpreg Dom Naruto

Pairing: Naruto/Kiba/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Frog Demon Naruto

Naruto is a powerful frog demon, born from 2 powerful demons. He has big plans for Konoha.

Chap 1 Frog and Dog

Naruto is a 16 year old (in human years) frog demon, and the child of two very powerful demons. Minato, his father, a powerful frog demon in his own right; Kyuubi, his mother, a male fox demon with amazing power; Naruto inherited powers from both parents.

He inherited his father's frog demon form, and his mother's fox magic. The combining of both powers allows him to be very dangerous and strong. Physically Naruto has gained many benefits as well, he gained his father's girth and potency and his mother's length and stamina. In his human form Naruto had 3 whisker like scars on each cheek, he also had a unique red pearl with a blue swirl on his tongue, this pearl had very unique powers.

Naruto has lived in the demon world for many years, he finally reached the age to go out and build a family of his own. He spent years building a house on his own and made a nest for when the children needed to be born, beneath it.

Minato had talked about the village hidden in the leaves before, and Naruto decided that would be where he would hunt.

Thanks to his mother's fox magic he could use mirrors ponds or any reflective surface as a portal. Being on the safe side he decided to head there as a frog first. Naruto shifted into his frog form, he was a small orange frog with blonde hair on his head, and he still had the whisker scars on his face. He jumped into a small pond near his home and passed through the great divide.

Naruto popped out of a spring in Konoha. 'Nice place.' He hopped out and made his way to the village. There were lots of people, and Naruto's demon eyes could see some were ninja. He kept his presence hidden as he searched for his first mate. 'So many choices.' He thought and his eyes landed on a young boy riding a dog. 'He's hot!' Naruto thought as he looked the boy up and down.

He had short brown hair and he had red markings on his cheeks, he was wearing a jacket and a fishnet shirt underneath, he had on dark pants that hugged his lower half nicely, from the curve and secure fit Naruto could tell he was going commando. 'He's perfect!'

Naruto followed the dog boy to his home. The grounds had guard dogs all over but this was a minor inconvenience. Naruto found a new portal and slipped into the house, he waited till night fall so the house would be mostly asleep.

Kiba and Akamaru turned in for the night Akamaru slept at the foot of the bed. Now normally Kiba would have slept naked finding it more freeing but that night there was a chill so he put on a night shirt and some boxers. "Time for bed buddy." Kiba said patting Akamaru's head, the big dog barked and jumped up on the bed. The two drifted off into a sound sleep.

There was a mirror built onto Kiba's dresser, and had the two been awake they would have seen an image of Naruto's frog form hopping closer and closer before finally passing through the mirror and appearing in Kiba's room.

Akamaru sensed the sudden presence and woke up. Naruto hopped down onto the floor and was about to transform into human form when he heard a growl. 'Gah the dog!' Naruto thought as Akamaru jumped out of the bed and growled at him. Akamaru lunged at Naruto and the frog was quick to counter. He blew a massive bubble that sucked Akamaru up. 'Dream Bubble' Naruto cast and the bubble turned pink and Akamaru was having a powerful day dream. Naruto cast a quick spell around the room making it impossible to enter or hear anything inside so long as he was here.

Naruto shifted into human form, he was wearing an orange vest with nothing underneath showing off his muscles, and loose orange baggy pants and he wore no shoes or socks. He smiled and moved silently and went to Kiba's bed. The dog boy was lying on his belly his night shirt had slipped up exposing some of his back. Naruto licked his lips, and he descended upon Kiba. He pushed the boy's shirt up and licked along his spine, the pearl on his tongue reacted and Naruto began to take control of Kiba's mind.

Kiba was stirred awake, his eyes were blurred as Naruto's mind control had already taken effect. Kiba turned his head and blinked at Naruto. "Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto, and I'm a frog demon." Naruto said flat out with a smile on his face, Kiba blinked a few times and then smiled.

"That's cool."

Naruto smiled and cupped Kiba's cheek. "What's your name cutie?" Naruto asked and Kiba blushed at being called cute.

"Kiba Inuzuka." He said and Naruto's eyes flashed lustfully.

"Well then Kiba, I'm here to claim you as my mate." Naruto leaned forward and sealed his lips over Kiba's. Naruto slipped his tongue into Kiba's waiting mouth and Kiba's tongue met his, Naruto's pearl reacted and Kiba fell deeper under Naruto's control. Naruto broke the kiss and Kiba whined at the loss. "It's a little warm in here don't you think, why don't you remove those night clothes?"

Despite the cool night air, Kiba's body began to heat up and he began to sweat. "Yeah your right I prefer to sleep nude anyway." Kiba said and pulled off his night shirt, Naruto bit his lip as he eyed Kiba's lean and muscled body, the boy's nipples were hard from the cool air in the room, and the boy had hairy pits. Kiba moved and lowered his boxers his semi hard cock springing up into the air.

Naruto felt his cock stir at the sight of the naked boy. Kiba had a thick nest of hair crowning his crotch, and had a nice pair of family jewels, the boy's cock was at least 7 inches very impressive for a human. Naruto kissed Kiba again this time he filled the boy with powerful thoughts, making Kiba fully aroused and freeing Kiba's tamed lust.

Kiba broke the kiss and pouted. "You are wearing to many clothes." Kiba said and Naruto chuckled and pulled back. "You take off your top I'll take off your bottom." Kiba said and Naruto grinned and began removing his vest, and Kiba went to work lowing Naruto's pants. Naruto's massive cock sprang free and tapped Kiba's cheek. "You're huge!" Kiba said in wonder eyeing Naruto's large cock.

"Why don't we have some fun Kiba?" Naruto asked and Kiba nodded his head. The two moved onto their sides each offering their cock to the other's mouth.

Naruto licked Kiba's cock, and the dog boy moaned in pleasure, the feeling of the pearl running over his manhood had him drooling, it made him shiver in desire. "More please more!" Kiba moaned and Naruto thrust his hips his dick kissing Kiba's lips. Kiba leaned forward and kissed the tip of Naruto's dick, he ran his tongue over the slit and tasted Naruto's pre cum. Kiba's body shivered in pleasure and his cock pulsed.

Kiba cupped the back of Naruto's dick, and began to lick the underside. Kiba got Naruto's cock nice and wet and he panted lustfully his hot breath caressing the thick manhood. 'This kid is good, the perfect first mate.' Naruto thought and moved down to lick Kiba's balls, Kiba gasped and arched his back in pleasure, Naruto saw Kiba's tight pucker twitch and he brought his finger to tease it.

"Ahh wait I've never done anything like this before!" Kiba gasped, and Naruto gave a lick to Kiba's balls and let his pearl work his magic. Kiba settled down and felt his whole body relax. "Master please fuck me, please fill me with your big cock."

Naruto gave Kiba's cock a few strokes while he pushed his finger deep into Kiba's ass. The boy's inner muscles were relaxed and hot, and Naruto pushed a second and third finger in with ease. Kiba moaned hotly and begged for more. He was completely under Naruto's control now, and the pleasure Naruto gave him was driving him crazy.

"Alright Kiba present yourself like a good bitch." Naruto ordered, and Kiba was quick to obey. He got on his hands and knees before lowing himself and raising his ass up, he reached back and spread his cheeks exposing his tight virgin hole. "Listen Kiba, you will feel only pleasure from my touch and as a reward for such a good boy every ten strokes you cum understand."

"Thank you master!" Kiba moaned and wiggled his hips wanting Naruto so bad it ached. Naruto positioned his cock at Kiba's hole and began to push in, and Kiba howled in pleasure. Each inch that Naruto pushed into Kiba, was sending intense sparks of pleasure through Kiba's form, the dog boy felt no pain and his body relaxed allowing Naruto to sink deeply into Kiba's body in one go. "Master's…big cock…inside me…so good!" Kiba moaned, the boy was drooling making a big puddle on his pillow.

"Here we go Kiba!" Naruto said and pulled his cock back to the tip only to quickly thrust back in, Kiba cried out in pleasure as their hips came together in a loud smack. Naruto ground his hips making Kiba feel every inch inside him.

"Fuck Master!" Kiba moaned and claws at his bed sheets. Naruto began to move and on the tenth thrust Kiba came his cum splashing all over his bed. Naruto didn't stop thrusting even as Kiba tightened around him in his release, the inner friction had Kiba moaning like a bitch in heat. Kiba realized he was ruined, no other man could satisfy him as a dom after this, but he didn't care he had the dom he's always wanted driving his cock deep into him. On the 20th thrust Kiba was coming again. Naruto panted as he fucked Kiba's clenching heat earning moans and growls from the dog boy. The room was filled with the scent of sweat and cum, and Naruto hadn't even cum yet! Kiba couldn't even hold himself up anymore and Naruto was holding his hips up as he thrust into Kiba again and again.

Kiba could no longer speak words, he was reduced to pleasured growls and barks, but words were no longer needed, Naruto had his perfect first mate, and it was time to breed him. Naruto felt his release drawing close so Naruto gave Kiba his 20th release and kept his cock buried inside him. He leaned over Kiba's body and licked the shell of his ear. Kiba's entire body was spent. "Listen Kiba, You are my new mate the first of many. I want you to bear my child, I'll create a womb inside you and you will carry my young, would you like that puppy, to be swollen with my children?"

"Arf!" Kiba barked tiredly and nodded his head his lips curling into a smile.

Naruto's cock swelled as he quickly made a womb of chakra deep into Kiba's body. Naruto deposited eggs into the womb, pumping them through his cock and filling Kiba up. Kiba moaned at the sensation and his belly began to swell. "The eggs will feed on your chakra and form one maybe even two children, now to complete the ritual!" Naruto pulled back all the way to the tip and readied his fangs.

As Naruto thrust in one final time he bit into Kiba's neck, as he poured his cum deep into Kiba's body he poured his demon chakra into the boy as well. He turned Kiba into a half demon extending his life span and making him stronger than he could imagine. Naruto pulled Kiba up to rest against his chest, his cock still buried deep inside the boy keeping all the cum inside him. Naruto grinned like a fox and rubbed Kiba's swollen belly. "You are gonna make such a good mother, let's be off!" Naruto snapped his fingers and Kiba's mirror glowed in a flash of light the two vanished. The bubble holding Akamaru popped and Kiba realized his master was taken.

Akamaru ran and told Hana what happened. "What Kiba's been taken by demon?!" Hana screamed and began to wake the house!

To be continued

Alright I know I haven't worked on Naruto in a long time and I didn't work on any of my older stories this week, why? I'm going to focus on specific projects and I'll let you my readers point me in the right direction

Available Projects

Doll/Puppet Master Naruto Project

Beast Nin Naruto Project

Lust Naruto Project

Demon Naruto Project

Fury/Anthro Naruto Project

Yaoi Ramen Project

Here are all the main projects their names can tie into several fics, and when I have a Naruto week I'll work on the project the people decide they want me to focus on and work on those specific fics, in doing this I hope to limit and focus on specific fics and bring them closer to completion.


End file.
